loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Burning Nine (Galara)
The burning Nine are the commanders of Clan Deschain's military. In ages past when humans were a race of primordial man known as the Cindersworn, they served as guards to the caravan of Clan Deschain so well, that the clan was allowed to grow until it was the largest of all the nomadic human groups. The names of the original members have long been forgotten, but it is tradition that the weapons of their forebears are passed down from member to member as the ages pass. ---- At the time of the Great Coalition under Rindel and his wife, Sera the members were: Broadous- Leader of the Nine, he helped with the negotiations when Rindel claimed the ancestral lands of Clan Deschain as a part of his Empire. Through his deft diplomacy he managed to retain the Clan's identity and continuity. Raised David from childhood to be a great fighter first and foremost. Wielded the full blade, Claymore. David- David's life has been tragedy after tragedy. When he was new to the Nine he found a strange stone on a routine mission. The stone turned out to be the Heart of Ueberoth and resulted in the fall of Matthew Swift and the ultimate collapse of the first human empire. Later the love of his life, a woman named Sera turned down his proposal for marriage. Resigned, he left and began to learn how to use magic in conjunction with his blades. Sera later entered a political marriage with Rindel. At first David approved, but was drivin insane by his guilt and a cleric of Lazarus. Wielded the twin daggers, Ebony and Ivory. He managed to slay Rindel, but was shot in the back by his once lover, Sera. Joan- Mother of Matteo. She was originally Matthew Swift's lover but was left to raise the heir to the Clan Swift, when he fell. She wielded the bow Luna. Garrett- Reputedly the greatest drinker mong the Nine. Wielded th axe Gram. Titus- Once fought an efreet. Ever after he wore the monster's claw as a sign of his victory. Wielded the longsword Razorboar. Julia- Wore less armor than most members of the Nine. Favored a short sword tucked behind her shield. The pair of weapons were known as Torch and Nocht. Carston- Oddly enough, Carston scorned weapons throughout his life. His ancestral weapon was a flail named Howler, but e chose to fight primarily with his fists, though he was never without the weapon. A monk of the highest Calibur. Marcellus- Marcellus prided himself on his honor. He fought to defend any weaker than himself in the hopes that they could rise to be something more. Wielded a sharpened shield that he called Disc. Though honorable, he was not the brightest of the Nine. The shield's true name is Rygar. Reed- Constantly challenged Garrett to drinking contests, usually followed by famous drunken brawls. He used traps as his main tactic, but wields a spear known as Gygax to frighten and ultimately finish his foes. ---- Subsequent Members of the Nine: Matteo Swift - Received Ebony and Ivory upon David's fall. Alina - The first Aventi member of the Nine. She received Claymore as a gift from Sera, after Rindel's murder. Category:GHero